The invention relates to the field of transportation vehicle security.
Coupling a mobile computer device, such as a smartphone, with a transportation vehicle may allow improved driver experience, for example, navigation, customization, and/or the like. As used herein the term vehicle means a transportation vehicle, such as a car, a bus, a truck, a boat, a plane, or the like. New technologies may facilitate many valuable capabilities such as one or more of improved driver safety, vehicle performance, driver and passenger comfort, and/or the like. Modern transportation vehicles may comprise large complex computer systems. Vehicles may be controlled and monitored by dozens of Electronic Control Units (ECUs) that coordinate operations, communicate over one or more internal network buses, and/or the like. In addition, vehicles may be connected through a plethora of external network interfaces, e.g., RFID, Bluetooth, Dedicated Short Range Communication (DSRC), Wi-Fi, Cellular, and/or the like. This connectivity facilitates a variety of services, e.g., telematics, navigation, safety, and/or the like, and may benefit automakers, aftermarket vendors, fleet managers, passengers, and/or the like. As used herein the term connected, integrated, linked, of the like refer to establishing a digital data connection through a wired or wireless communication technology.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.